Chasm-Matic
Chasm-matic is an HTFF TV episode where Sanus takes others on a horror hike. Episode Roles Starring * Sanus Featuring * Fatty * Peaky * Exercise Guy * Climber Appearing * The Zebra * Pace * Disco Bear Plot The episode begins with Sanus and Peaky humming as hike hike up the side of a hill while behind them Fatty and Exercise Guy pant and sweat as they struggle to keep up. Sanus looks back at the two stragglers and cheers them on while Peaky goes to scout ahead. Peaky is shown having reached a rope bridge over a large chasm. Peaky tests the bridge by taking a step on it and when nothing happens at all, Peaky deems it safe and crosses. Sanus soon reaches the bridge along with Fatty and Exercise Guy The three begins to follow Peaky across the bridge, but they only make it a bit across before a creaking is heard and then a snap as the bridge breaks.Peaky and Sanus grab part of the bridge but Fatty grabs Sanus, causing him to fall and his hand holding the bridge get rips off. As the others fall straight down, Peaky swings with the bridge and smacks into the side of the chasm peak. Peaky sighs and begins trying to climb up the bridge, but the other end of the rope also snaps and he plummets with it. At the bottom of the chasm, Fatty, Exercise Guy and Sanus are shown to all landed rather safely in a large bush, with only Sanus getting a bit here when part of a branch in the bush pierces his left foot. Sanus cries a bit while the other two sigh in relief but then Peaky lands by them and splatters on the ground. Everyone freak out at this and then the rope from the bridge land on the ground and then all the planks from the bridge, one of which hits Exercise Guy in the head and smashes through it. Fatty screams in horror, but then Sanus limps over to one of the fall ropes and picks it up. Soon the duo are shown both with rope, trying to loop part of their ropes are a branch up the side of the chasm face. Fatty soon manages to loop his rope and Fatty and Sanus hug before they begins climbing up the rope. Halfway up the rope, Sanus hears a caw and looks to see an eagle swooping towards him. The eagle grabs his ears and ends up scalping Sanus. Sanus screams and falls from the rope while Fatty keeps climbing up, but he also soon falls as the branch breaks. Sanus and Fatty both land on the ground and graon in pain, but then the broken branch impales Fatty through the eye. Days then pass and Sanus is shown to have made a fire, but also eaten the bodies of the dead to keep alive. Suddenly something hits Sanus on the head and he looks up and sees it a rope. Climber is then shown at the top of the chasm along with her hiking group. Sanus happily begins to climb the rope but as he climbs it, the agle from before attacks him again and he swats at it in fears. His swatting causes him to swing around on the rope and he ends up impaling himself on a jagged rock jutting out of the chasm face. At the top of chasm Climber gasp and her her hiking crew hold the rope and she then decends down it. Climber reaches a still alive Sanus and begins to try and pull him off the rock with one hand, but the rock ends up cracking at the base and falls along with Sanus and Climber is pulled down with him. Climber splatters at the bottom of the cliff while the rock slams into the ground and through it, stretcher out Sanus's body. Sanus lets out a gurgled moan and then dies. The episode ends with Climber's hiking crew letting go of the rope and walking off. End Tag "When You Hit Rock Bottom, You Can Only go Up" Deaths # Peaky and later Climber splatter when they fall down the chasm. # Exercise Guy is impale through the head by a plank. # Fatty is impaled through the eye by a branch. # Sanus' body is impaled and stretched out by a rock. Injuries # Sanus' left hand is torn off, a stick is stabbed through his foot, he gets scalped and impaled on a rock. Trivia * The original title of this episode was "Peak Condition" but it was changed to fit the episode better. * The Zebra, Disco Bear and Pace made up Climber's hiking group. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes